User blog:TenshiAkari12/Random thoughts I felt were too long for the WOYM thread. :P
I'm almost finished translating my next original song to Japanese, and I'm sort of reworking the lyrics in my first one, since going back and looking through them some of the terms just seem... odd... :-/ I'm definitely going to have to enlist in or build up some partnerships for the future when it comes to this part... I mean, I can at least get simple sentence structure and basic conversational material, but my vocabulary and context could use a lot of work. That, and trying to keep the context in tact when I'm working on a limited number of syllables for each phrase is pretty rough at times. At the very least, having someone else's input that knows the language better than I can is essential for the grammar checking process. I really need to branch out and hopefully find folks that wouldn't mind lending a hand/me annoying them every now and then for this... (-o-) But no matter how I look at it overall... gosh, I'm going to need an Engloid that suits my tastes someday so I can at least put out the English versions of my works. Don't get me wrong, all the ones available are alright and can be quite enjoyable to listen to, but I just don't see myself using any of them for the types of songs I write, which is maddening to me. I guess I could say I'm more of a "motivational"/"power" song writer... (or like I've said elsewhere before, Kumbaya-like music, only more up-beat, polyrhythmic, and chord-heavy.) So ideally, I need an English VOCALOID that can put out a more youthful and powerful sound... like a'' Jennifer Hudson-loid, Christina "Agularoid", Ariana Grande-loid'', Usher-loid, Justin "Timberloid", or a Ne-Yo-loid... or something on those lines. :-P I know, it's a stretch... but really, I would jump at the opportunity to have any future Engloids be more flexible in exerting power with clarity by default, or for the sake of sanity, having extra vocal types included with them for a wider range of usage. I find it a lot easier in editing and tuning to "reign in and tame" the quality rather than "force out and don't overdo it" just to get the results I'm looking for. Maybe someday... just maybe. So yeah, that's my spiel for today... hoping the west eventually wakes up and realizes robots and computers aren't going to take over the world like the corny horror movies in the past have portrayed. (There are still too many folks out there that think that, even in my age range.) It's a whole new outlet for creativity a lot of people are missing out on when they only see the surface of things... I still say if we were as far in as Japan in the VOCALOID phenomenon, we'd have a lot more out in terms of selection of new vocals and probably a bit more of an advance in VOCALOID tech overall. But hey, we'll get there someday... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid